


Off To See The Wizard

by cerise



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-29
Updated: 2006-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerise/pseuds/cerise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from "Look Who's Stalking." Madison goes ON THE LAM(B) after having a horrid time at the prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off To See The Wizard

Upon being dragged out of bed at 3 in the morning by persistent knocking on his front door, the last thing Don Lamb expects to hear is Madison's plaintive wail of "You fell _asleep_? You son of a bitch!"

"Madison? What the hell are you doing here?" he asks her, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He takes in the sparkly pink pomp and circumstance of her dress in the pale moonlight and decides it doesn't need his commentary. Yet.

"Tonight," she tells him, mincing each word, "Was my prom." She says "prom" like other girls would say "gynecological exam." And – "You promised you'd wait up. You promised!"

"No, I didn't," he tells her disdainfully, the memory of his saying exactly that flooding back to him. Whatever. He watches her expression fall a little before he says, "Well, you can't stand there all night. That dress can probably be seen from a GPS satellite. Someone might see you. Jesus Christ."

She shoves past him and marches right into his living room, all righteous indignation, smoothing the fabric of her skirt with one palm nervously the whole time. "Don't start with me, Don. I've had a total, utter nightmare of a time, okay? A nightmare of, like. Dali proportions."

"Dolly proportions? What the - are you drunk?" Alertness hits him like a bucket of ice water. "Are you telling me there is an intoxicated minor in my place of residence right now? Because I swear to God –"

"Shut. Up." She sniffs, then adds like an afterthought: "And kiss me."

The tension of the room changes tone almost instantly. He shuts the door behind him, gives her glittery pink dress a long, lingering once-over. A smirk widens across his face, like spreading ink.

He almost makes it to sincere when he says, "Anything you say... _Glinda._ "

**Author's Note:**

> This was borne out of an AIM discussion of the fabulous sparkly pink monstrosity that was Madison's prom dress. Screen caps of the dress can be found [here](http://vm-caps.com/caps/displayimage.php?album=67&pos=533).


End file.
